Who You?
by Love virus
Summary: Byun Baekhyun seorang remaja manis bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan yang selalu mengkutinya kemanapun ia pergi, Both Byun sang hyung dari Baekhyun pun khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Kurasa Baekhyun mulai gila"…"Aku tidak gila! Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat Channie!".. ChanBaek SuLay Kaisoo Rated M for the next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Who you?**

**Rated : T**

**Category : Romance/Supernatural**

**Chara(s) : ChanBaek BNY HunHan SuLay ChenMin KaiSoo**

**Warning! Typos tidak sesuai EYD shounen-ai ****Gaje**

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun seorang remaja manis bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan yang selalu mengkutinya kemanapun ia pergi, Both Byun sang hyung dari Baekhyun pun khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Kurasa Baekhyun mulai gila"…"Aku tidak gila! Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat Channie?!"…"Jangan-jangan Channie mu itu … Park Chanyeol"**

**A/N : Maaf… aku masih belum sempat publish ff b. karena sangat sibuk dan karena jenuh oleh tugas-tugas perkuliahan sampe sakit2an hahhaa#gakpenting… okay maaf mungkin aku berhutang untuk fic2 exo yang sempat terlantar dan memang aku gak bisa buka ffn di asrama hahaha jadi ini pake wifi hp baru bisa kkkk… so, aku malah buat ff baru lagi karena aku bosan. Huruf yang italic berarti flashback yaaaa**

**0o0**

Seorang namja manis tengah bosan menatap jendela kelasnya, menghiraukan seongsanim yang tengah menyampaikan materi pelajaran di kelasnya. Namun seketika ia merasakan sakit di lehernya hingga kemudian rasa sakit itu merambat hingga kepalanya membuat namja manis tersebut tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa saat setelah insiden tersebut, salah satu sahabat dari namja cantik yang berada di dalam kelas itu pun diminta oleh seongsanim untuk menemani namja cantik itu sampai sadar. Salah satu sahabat namja cantik itu pun mengambil ponsel namja cantik itu, kemudian segera menghubungi seseorang yang memang harus dihubungi olehnya saat ini.

"Both hyung ini Jongdae atau Chen, bisakah kau ke ruang kesehatan sekarang? Baekhyun tiba-tiba pingsan dan aku disuruh oleh seongsanim agar menemaninya" tidak perlu menunggu lama, seorang namja tampan berambut hitam dan seorang namja cantik bersurai madu pun masuk ke ruang kesehatan. Salah satu namja bernama lengkap Both Byun meminta Chen untuk kembali ke kelasnya, sang suster pun segera menangani Baekhyun sampai akhirnya seorang namja manis bersurai madu itu membuka suara.

"Mengapa setiap hari jumat ia selalu pingsan?" tanyanya pada Both, mengingat kembali minggu-minggu dahulu ketika namja cantik itu pingsan adalah setiap hari jumat.

"Keadaan fisik Byun Baekhyun memang lemah, apa dia tidak pernah sarapan?" tanya sang suster, namja cantik bersurai madu itu pun melirik pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Dia memang rajin sarapan, aku memang selalu berusaha dekat dengannya namun seolah-olah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" ucapnya sambil mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. Akhirnya sang suster meminta Both membelikannya makanan dan memberikannya obat agar Baekhyun merasa baikan. Selang tak lama Both pergi muncullah ketiga namja yang datang tak diundang.

"Hyung!" panggil namja terimut dari kedua namja dibelakangnya "Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun hyung?" tanyanya khawatir, menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di samping kasur Baekhyun.

"New year! Ada apa dengan wajahmu?! Jongin? Sehun? Sedang apa kalian disini? bukankah jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung?" tanya Luhan panik melihat keadaan sang adik dengan muka yang bengkak dan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya juga mengenai baju olahraga yang dikenakannya.

"Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas jika kita sedang pelajaran olahraga dan soal New Year yang menangis, tanyakan saja pada Se-"

"Hei! Itu semua bukan salahku dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Aku hanya menerima bola dari Youngjae!" kesal Sehun pada Jongin. Mendengar perdebatan kecil antara Sehun dan Jongin, Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya kesal.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Disini ada Baekhyun yang sedang istirahat! Coba jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu New Year?" tanyanya pada New Year sambil mengambil obat luka untuk adik kandungnya tersebut, dengan pelan ia meraih wajah New Year dan mulai membersihkan luka-luka pada New Year dengan cairan ahkohol.

"Jadi begini.. aku hendak akan menerima lemparan bola voli saat tes olahraga tadi, tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku jadi aku sempat blank, tembakan voli dari Sehun benar-benar keras dan karena aku hanya diam bola itu mengenai wajahku sangat keras" jelas New Year.

"Dan reflek aku menangkap New Year yang terhuyung dan dia mimisan sangat banyak hingga mengenai seragamku" tambah Jongin sambil menunjukkan seragam olahraganya.

"ADUH ADUHH!" jerit Sehun saat ia merasakan telinganya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Lain kali bisakah kau tak bermain keras atau kasar?" ucap Both yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sehun sambil menarik telinga Sehun.

"A-ADUH AMPUN HYUUNG! Kan tadi kita sedang tes olahraga masa aku tidak boleh menyerang lawanku" jelasnya membuat Both menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan mendekat pada New Year yang tengah diobati.

"Gwaenchana?" tanyanya sembari mengelus lembut rambut New Year dan New Year hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjerit dalam tidurnya lalu ia mendudukkan diri di kasur ruang kesehatan, tubuhnya bergetar, wajah pucat dan mata yang berkaca-kaca dengan pipi yang memerah. Tangannya terbuka dan mengisyaratkan Both untuk memeluknya, melihat keadaan adik yang seperti itu Both mendekati sang adik dan memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun menangis di pelukan namja tampan itu hampir seharian dan membuat New Year agak cemberut.

"Sudahlah mereka hanya adik-kakak bukan?" ucap Jongin yang pada akhirnya mendapat cubitan manis dari kedua bersaudara yang cantik, Luhan dan New Year.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Baekhyun's POV**

Aku tak bisa mengingat kapan pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Channie tapi yang pastinya ia sangat baik padaku, entah kemanapun aku pergi ia selalu ada terkecuali jika aku sudah berada di rumah. Tak seperti Chen, New Year dan Kyungsoo, ia selalu ada untukku dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku walau aku selalu bertanya dimana ia sekolah karena Channie selalu berpakaian seragam sekolahku namun ia tidak pernah mau menjawabnya atau akan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu dimana Channie tinggal dan ia akan selalu menjawab 'disana' jika aku bertanya dimana ia tinggal.

"_Channie" panggilku pada namja yang duduk disebelahku saat kami sedang menunggu bus di halte. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana rumahmu?" Channie hanya tertawa padaku. "Aku seriuss! Aku hanya bingung saja, sekali-kali bisakah kau mengajakku ke rumahmu?"_

_Channie tersenyum padaku kemudian menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya lurus "Disana" jawabnya sambil menunjuk langit._

"_Langit? Apa maksudnya?"_

"_Aku 'kan malaikat" jawabnya sambil tertawa ringan._

"_Hhahahaha mana ada malaikat berkulit lebih gelap dariku" kataku sambil membandingkan warna kulitku dengannya, kemudian ia mencubit hidungku. "Aww! Sakit!"_

"_Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" kemudian kami meneruskan obrolan kami walau aku menyadari bahwa ia mengalihkan pembicaraanku._

Ia sangat tampan dan tinggi mengingatkanku pada teman sekelasku Park Chanyeol, mengapa mereka berdua amat mirip? Namun aku tidak mau menyamakan Channie dengan Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu siswa tertampan dan terkenal, tak heran jika banyak yeoja dan namja cantik yang mengejarnya, ia terbilang nakal walau sebenarnya namja itu memang baik terhadap orang-orang terkecuali terhadapku, dia juga adalah seorang ketua kelas. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa namja itu benar-benar tidak menyukaiku bahkan ia benar-benar menganggapku tidak ada.

_Suasana kelas saat menjelang ujian amatmenegangkan bagiku, aku membaca catatan harian sosiologiku dengan serius sampai akhirnya tak memperhatikan siapa yang kutabrak. Alhasil bukuku terjatuh dan terinjak oleh namja yang menabrakku._

"_Buku siapa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara huskynya, tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan tinggiku hanya se-pundaknya, itu Park Chanyeol. Aku berjalan kearahnya dan bermaksud meminta maaf padanya atas ketidak sengajaanku menabraknya._

"_Itu milikku" jawabku pelan, tak lama Chanyeol memberikan bukunya pada namja yang melewatinya._

"_Itu milikmu?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo._

"_Ini milik Baekhyun, hei Baekhyun bukankah ini milimu?" tanya Kyungsoo "Terimakasih Chanyeol!" kulihat Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan saat aku menghampiri mereka, Chanyeol benar-benar tak mau melihatku kemudian ia hanya pamit pada Kyungsoo._

_Aku hanya menangis diam-diam di tempat persembunyianku di sekolah, apa salahku? Kenapa aku begitu sedih terabaikan oleh seseorang? Aku benci ini, aku benar-benar kesepian._

"_Baekhyun?" tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiriku dan berjongkok dihadapanku._

"_CHANNIE!" teriakku kemudian memeluknya, aku menangis di dadanya, apa karena sekolahku terkenal dengan namja-namja tinggi yang tampan, Channie pun juga begitu. Aku menceritakan semua keluh kesalku padanya, dan tiba-tiba ia memukul dinding dibelakangku._

"_Chanyeol brengsek"_

Ketika aku berbicara pada Channie mengenai Chanyeol, ia benar-benar membenci Chanyeol apa lagi ketika Chanyeol melihatku, Channie akan tiba-tiba menyuruhku untuk menghampirinya. Namun aku tidak peduli selagi Channie selalu bersamaku aku tidak peduli dengan apapun, terkadang ia datang saat aku hendak berangkat sekolah dan pulang sekolah yang pasti saat aku sedang sendirian. Namun suatu ketika aku tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari karena Channie tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak memberi kabar bahkan pesan-pesanku tidak dibalas.

"Memikirkan Channie lagi?" perkataan Kyungsoo membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, kami berempat maksudku berenam tengah menikmati jam istirahat sambil memakan makanan kami. Chen, Lay dan Xiumin malah asik bercanda sedangkan Jongin yang mencuri pandang Kyungsoo dan New Year yang asik dengan makanannya.

"Ne" jawabku singkat, Kyungsoo sepertinya khawatir padaku namun aku tetap saja tak peduli yang kupikirkan hanya Channie saat ini, kemana ia pergi? Kenapa tidak pernah memberi tahuku belakangan ini? Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu? Apa kau mau aku yang menghabiskanny-AWW! It's hurts New Year-ssi!" rengek Jongin saat New Year mencubitnya.

"Aku menghawatirkan Channie… sudah seminggu ia tidak ada…" isakku "Aku sangat merindukannya" rasanya aku ingin mati saja, mengapa dengan temanku yang sebanyak ini… Aku tetap merasa kesepian. Aku benci ini, dimana kau Channie!

"Mungkin kau harus menelponnya" ucap Jongdae "Kau tidak pernah memperkenalkan Channie kepada kami, bukankah kita pernah berjanji bahwa jangan ada rahasia apapun diantara kita? Kau memang pernah menceritakan panjang lebar mengenai Channie namun kau tidak pernah mengajaknya kesini"

"Tapi ia pernah kesini, beberapa minggu yang lalu" jawabku pelan. Tiba-tiba kurasakan kepalaku pusing, oh tidak aku benci ini. Bel pun berbunyi dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas sendiri, tak sengaja aku menabrak seseorang namun aku tak peduli.

"Hei kau! Berani sekali kau menabrakku tanpa meminta maaf padaku!" Langkahku terhenti dan menatap Chanyeol tajam dan pertama kalinya ia tertegun melihatku. "Bodoh" ucapnya lalu berlari dariku.

Aku memandang langit diluar, sangat bosan dengan materi yang disampaikan. Aku benar-benar menunggu Channie, dimanakah dirimu? Kenapa ia tak memberi kabar? Pertama kalinya ia seperti ini padaku? Entah mengapa saat aku ingin membayangkan wajah Channie, hanya Chanyeol yang ada dalam benakku, aaakhh! Kenapa mereka terlihat benar-benar mirip satu sama lain sih? Channie memiliki rambut hitam gelap sedangkan Chanyeol memiliki rambut scarlet.

Aku tertegun tiba-tiba merasakan sakit pada leherku yang kemudian merampat hingga kepala dan seperti ada yang memaksaku untuk membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

"Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu" ucapnya padaku, aku hanya terdiam memandangi sepatuku. Setelah ia meninggalkanku tiga hari aku pun merasa terhianati, karena ia telah mengucapkan kata itu sebelumnya. "Aku sengaja meninggalkanmu karena aku membelikanmu ini!" ucapnya memberikanku sebuah kalung putih dengan gembok kecil. "Saengil Chukkae, karena aku memiliki kalung kunci dan kurasa kau sangat cocok jika menggunakan kalung itu"_

_Aku menggigit bibirku hingga berdarah karena saking kesalnya dan toba-tiba Channie memelukku erat, aku benci kejutan bodoh seperti itu. Bodoh! Channie memegangi bibirku yang berdarah dan mendekatkan dirinya padaku lalu kemudian mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan miliknya._

_Aku diam membeku._

_Aku kira ia akan menciumku._

"_Baekhyun!"_

"Channie!" aku tak menyadari diriku terbangun, kulihat Luhan hyung, Both hyung, Sehun, Jongin, New Year dan Both menatapku kaget. Kulihat Channie berdiri dibelakang Both Hyung, tubuhku bergetar dan aku merasakan mual, kubuka kedua lenganku mengisyaratkan agar Channie memelukku namun ia hanya tersenyum padaku dan Both hyung yang memelukku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Channie's POV**

Sudah hampir seminggu aku meninggalkan Baekhyun, sebenarnya hatiku benar-benar sakit meninggalkannya. Tapi apakah aku harus jujur padanya saat ini? Kulihat Both hyung tengah memeluk Baekhyun, aku hanya tersenyum padanya karena aku tahu betul jika ia pasti merindukanku.

Maaf Baekhyun...

**Author's POV**

Baekhyun terus mendiami Channie, mau bagaimanapun Channie menangis darah dan berlutut padanya namun Baekhyun hanya diam tak menghiraukan Channie. Kini Kyungsoo, New Year, Jongin, Sehun dan Chen, Xiumin juga Lay tengah makan di kantin bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun tampak bergumam sendiri dan itu membuat Sehun dan Jongin terganggu.

"Baekhyun hyung! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau gumamkan?!" protes Jongin namun Baekhyun tetap tak menghiraukan Jongin dan tetap bergumam sendiri.

"Apa Baekhyun hyung gila?" bisik Sehun pada New Year, New Year segera menepis wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba hanya berjarak 5cm darinya.

"Bodoh! Kau dekat sekali!" kesal New Year, Sehun hanya merengut kesal.

"Baekhyun terlihat pucat" tambah Xiumin.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Baekhyun berbicara sendiri?" tanya Sehun to the point.

"Tidak, ia sedang berargumen dengan temannya, bukankah ia berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun?" mendengar perkataan Lay, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, New Year, Xiumin dan Chen reflek menatap Baekhyun dengan terkejut.

"**Bukannya di belakang Baekhyun tidak ada siapapun?**"gumam mereka semua terkecuali Lay.

**TBC**

**A/N: hahaha ceritanya gaje ya, maaf deh soalnya keoengen banget ngetik ff gak jelas hahaha minta reviewnya ya mungkin aja banyak salah atau plot cerita yang aneh :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who you?**

**Rated : T to M**

**Category : Romance/Supernatural/Mystery#gagal**

**Chara(s) : ChanBaek BNY HunHan SuLay ChenMin KaiSoo**

**Warning! Typos tidak sesuai EYD shounen-ai****Gaje**

**Summary : Byun Baekhyun seorang remaja manis bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan yang selalu mengkutinya kemanapun ia pergi, Both Byun sang hyung dari Baekhyun pun khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. "Kurasa Baekhyun mulai gila"…"Aku tidak gila! Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat Channie?!"…"Jangan-jangan Channie mu itu … Park Chanyeol"**

**A/N : Seperti biasa.. terusan chapter yang tiba-tiba karena mendapat ide secara tiba-tiba, mungkin chap ini amat sedikit namun untuk chap depan akan panjang ..maap lama bgt updatenya… enjoy! :3**

**0o0**

"Hmmph!" Lay terkejut saat keduan namja tampan tiba-tiba membekap mulutnya, Sehun dan Jongin saling melempar pandangan takut pada namja manis yang lebih tua dari mereka itu. Ingin menolong Lay, New Year pun mencubit kedua namja tampan itu hingga membuat kedua namja tersebut meringis dan melepaskan aksi mereka.

"Goma.. hah.. wo… New Year" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, namun pandangannya jatu pada seseorang "Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun dan Channie pun sontak menoleh bersamaan.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, tunggu aku di depan lokerku" pinta Lay, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi dari kantin. Sehun, New Year dan Jongin semakin bingung dengan aksi Lay dan menjadi semakin bingung mengingat perkataan Lay beberapa menit lalu namun Kyungsoo tidak begitu mempedulikannya apa lagi Chen dan xiumin yang sembari tadi malah asik berduaan.

"Oh god.." gumam Lay pelan.

"Lebih baik kalian cari tempat sendiri untuk berdua dari pada disini, kita menjadi kambing tuli" ucap Sehun pedas, Chen dan Xiumin beralih menatapn sosok namja yang lebih muda dari mereka itu dengan pandangan heran, mendengar itu Chen mengela nafasnnya namun Xiumin malah menarik Chen pelan.

"Mian kami ada urusan" ucap Xiumin kemudia pamit pada mereka.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena tidak bisa melakukannya dengan Hyungku" balas New Year tak kalah pedas.

"Dari pada menyukai seorang namja tua" balas Sehun.

"Kau juga samanyaa! Hyungku juga tua baboooo!" kesal New Year mencubiti tangan Sehun, terjadilah perang antar namja bergolongan darah O dan A**#apaini#**

"Aduh-aduh aghh sakittt! Kauu!" ringis Sehun, niat ingin membalas aksi New Year pun tercapai dengan memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat sehingga membuat New Year menghentikan aksinya dan memukuli dada bidang Sehun, berniat untuk membuat New Year sesak nafas.

"Lepaskan akuu! Kau bauuu, Sehun babbo! Sesaakk!" rengek New Year imut malah Sehun semakin erat memeluk namja itu agar menghentikan aksinya namun mendengar New Year merengek entah mengapa suara adik dari namja idamannya tiba-tiba menjadi suara Luhan itu sendiri. Jongin, Lay, Kyungsoo dan juga ChenMin memandang Sehun horror.

"Luhan hyung...~AAGHHH" jerit Sehun reflek memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba mendapat pukulan dari sebuah bola baseball.

"Hiiy.. kau menyebalkan!" kesal New Year saat membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan maut Sehun dan kini pandangannya menatap kaget Luhan dan Both yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Oops, apa aku salah lempar? Mian Thehunnie" ejek Both kemudian mengambil bola yang tadi ia lempar dan Luhan yang menatap Sehun diam. Dengan kebaikan hati Luhan, ia menghampiri Sehun dan mengelus-elus kepala Sehun yang menjadi lemparan bola baseball Both tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata Sehun begitu menyukaimu hingga memelukmu seperti itu?" ucapnya heran pada sang adik.

"ANDWAE! Noo! Tidak untuk si cadel, aku tidak akan pernah mau menyukainya, noooo" sungut New Year kesal.

"Apa kalian mencari Baekhyun?" Tanya Lay ramah pada mereka berdua, sontak Both menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tadi ia pergi, sebaiknya kau cepat menemukannya" perintah Lay, melihat raut wajah namja manis didepannya itu sedikit khawatir Both pun segera pergi, tak mementingkan apapun di sekitarnya termasuk New Year yang memandangnya penuh harap.

"Hahahaaa…" ejek Sehun pada New Year membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo menatapnya datar '_dasar bodoh_' gumam mereka dalam hati . Tak lama Lay pun ikut beranjak dan berniat untuk menyusul Both diikuti Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Sebenanya ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, mereka berdua sangat tahu Lay namun Kyungsoo lah yang sebenarnya lebih tahu Lay. Mereka bertiga memang teman dari kecil walau Lay senior mereka namun Lay amatlah ramah pada siapapun terutama pada temannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya.."

**Flashback**

"_Goma.. hah.. wo… New Year" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis "Baekhyun-ah!" Baekhyun dan Channie pun sontak menoleh bersamaan. Melihat keadaan sekitar, Lay meminta Baekhyun untuk pergi dari keadaan ini sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dari kantin._

"_Pulang sekolah nanti, tunggu aku di depan lokerku" Tanya Lay, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi dari mereka. Tak lama Baekhyun pergi dengan diikuti Channie yang berjalan di belakangnya, selang tak lama Baekhyun dan Channie berjalan melewati pintu toilet, terlihatlah Chanyeol yang menatapi Lay kemudian namja tampan itu mengikuti Baekhyun dan Channie diam-diam._

"_Oh god.." gumam Lay pelan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin bingung lalu Lay memandang Kyungsoo bingung. Lay memang pernah berkata jika ia memang bisa mendengar hati dan pikiran orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya apa lagi melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain seperti… mahluk astral? Ia seorang manusia yang memiliki indra keenam, Lay memang sudah menceritakan ini pada Kyungsoo saat mereka duduk di bangku sd kelas 5 dan jika memang penting Kyungsoo akan memberitahu Jongin.

Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo belum memberitahukan siapapun karena rahasia ini benar-benar tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun selain Kyungsoo juga Jongin. Melihat Jongin yang belum mengetahui apapun, Kyungsoo pun menatap Lay sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan jika ia belum memberitahu kepada namja tampan itu dengan tampang meminta maaf dan dibalas oleh senyum Lay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun dengar aku dulu" ucap Channie pada namja manis di hadapannya itu berniat untuk menjelaskan, namun namja manis itu tak memberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan dan hanya mengabaikan namja tampan di hadapanya. Kini mereka tengah berada di kelas, karena istirahat masih berlangsung kelas pun cukup sepi.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun serak, ia sudah ingin menangis saja rasanya.

"Makanya dengar dul-"

"Cepat kau mau bilang apa?" geram Baekhyun sambil menghangatkan tangannya yang terasa dingin, melihat itu Channie yang berniat ingin memegang tangan namja tampan itu hanya mendapat tepisan manis dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kalian saling suka, mengapa kalian tidak jadian saja?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Park Chanyeol!" geram Channie.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Bermain dengan kalian" dengan cepat Chanyeol berjalan menuju Baekhyun sambil menjilat pelan bibirnya "Ternyata kau manis juga, Byunnie" mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Channie langsung berdiri dihadapan namja tampan yang sama tinggi dengannya itu.

"Kau jangan macam-macam" ucap Channie dengan nada seriusnya, mendengar ucapan Channie membuat jantung Baekhyun seketika berdebar keras, namun yang Baekhyun dapatkan tiba-tiba hanyalah rasa basah pada bibirnya, Chanyeol menciumnya dengan paksa namun Baekhyun berusaha menolak dengan berontak.

"Mmmph!" Baekhyun meronta dalam dekapan Chanyeol, dengan perlahan Chanyeol mengeluarkan suntikan dari sakunya kemudian menusukannya ke leher Baekhyun hingga membuat namja manis itu tak sadarkan diri. Channie menatap Chanyeol kesal dan dengan mudahnya Chanyeol membuat Channie tak sadarkan diri dengan memukul keras lehernya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lay terengah-engah saat sampai di kelas Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya menatap heran Lay saat Lay tengah mencari seseorang.

"Aku tahu, Baekhyun pasti di kelasnya namun di mana dia sekarang?" gumam Lay. Lay pun terus terdiam sambil berfikir keras.

"Kyungsoo hyung, sebenarnya Lay hyung kenapa?" Tanya Jongin berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Ia mencari Baekhyun"

"Seharusnya ia mencari bukan berfikir seperti akan memecahkan masalah saat akan mengerjakan fisika" ucap Jongin lagi namun Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas.

"Jongin aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu"

"Jika kau menyukaiku dan ingin aku menjadi namjachigumu-Ouchh!" namun Jongin hanya mendapat sebuah pukulan sayang dari Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo menjadi panas sendiri entah mengapa namun ia buang rasa gugup itu dengan hal yang ingin ia bicarakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Both kini berjalan menuju ruang Osis, mengelap keringat sambil terus menghubungi sang adik namun setengah jam lamanya pesan atau panggilan pun tidak Baekhyun jawab. Both pun mulai khawatir, lalu seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk tak jauh darinya itu pun sedikit heran dengan Both yang tidak seperti biasanya itu, ia adalah sosok yang ramah dan ceria namun seketika saat ini terlihat amat muram?

"Both, ada masalah?" Tanya namja tampan yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Aku mencari adikku keliling sekolah ini namun sampai saat ini aku tidak menemukannya" jawab Both frustasi "Jam istirahat ia biasanya bersama Lay dan teman-temannya namun tadi ia tidak ada"

"Kalau begitu coba cari lagi, aku akan membantumu" ucap namja tampan itu "Lagi pula kau selalu menolongku, jadi ini kesempatanku untuk menolongmu"

"Gomawo, Suho-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengaga, ia benar-benar sangat kaget dengan apa yang dijelaskan Kyungsoo padanya. Namun Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk tutup mulut jika di hadapan teman-temannya nanti.

"Kalau begitu cium aku sekarang" ucap Jongin manja namun Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas lalu mencium pipi Jongin sekilas.

"OH GOD! Hyung! Aku hanya bercanda tapi.." pipi Kyungsoo pun memerah dan segera ia palingkan wajahnya dari namja tampan disebelahnya.

"Babo!" kesal Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kalian masih ingin melanjutkannya tapi aku ingin mencari Both hyung sekarang" ucap Lay sambil menatapi secarik kertas di tangannya. Lalu namja cantik itu pun berjalan meninggalkan kedua namja yang hendak akan mengikutinya, Lay mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca secarik kertas yang ia dapatkan di dalam tas Baekhyun.

**Flashback**

_Lay menatapi isi kelas Baekhyun, ia pun tak sengaja melihat tas Baekhyun yang terbuka. Saat ia melihat isi tas Baekhyun, terjatuhlah secarik kertas dari dalam tas Baekhyun yang terselip._

**_Hai Lay, aku tahun kau pasti mencari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Datanglah ke Old Brown gap, kau tahu kan? Selamat mencari!_**

_Lay menatap kertas itu terkejut, walau sempat membuatnya sesakl nafas karena apa yang terjadi saat ini, apakah yang __**ia**__ inginkan sebenarnya?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lay terus berjalan sambil menatap kertas itu sampai akhirnya ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Ugh" Lay berniat ingin minta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya namun ia agak urungkan niatnya saat yang ia tabrak adalah..

"Sehun! Kenapa kepalamu? Dengan perban itu? Apa karena Both hyung tadi?" Sehun hanya cemberut lalu meninggalkan Lay.

"Lay/Yixing!" Lay mengalihkan pandangannya, kini dua orang namja tampan menghampirinya.

"Both hyung dan Junmyeon hyung!" gumam Lay.

"Hai hyung" sapa Kyungsoo pada Suho, Suho hanya tersenyum dan Jongin pun cemberut.

"Hyung aku menemukan ini" lapor Lay pada Both "Aku menemukannya saat di kelas Baekhyun" Both pun diam menatap secarik kertas yang Lay berikan padanya.

"Shit" gumamnya "Siapa yang mengirimkan kertas ini? Brengsek!" kesal Both.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas cepat, Jongin boleh kami pinjam mobilmu?" Tanya Lay.

"Ayolah, aku baru saja mencuci mobilku" gumam Jongin, lalu Lay mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jongin, diikuti Suho, Both dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Aduh, miaaaan…. Baiklah aku akan meminjamkannya tapi jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku ikut!" rengek Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tiba-tiba terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang tak dikenalinya, ia menatapi barang-barang yang berada di sekitarnya. Tampaklah tangan, kaki, kepala dan tubuh yang terbuat dari kayu, cat-kaleng-kaleng cat yang berantakan dan meja yang penuh dengan sketsa gambar-gambar.

"D-Dimana aku?!" gumam Baekhyun menatapi sekitarnya dengan ketakutan "Channie!" panggilnya memanggil namja tampan itu namun mau bagaimanapun entah mengapa Baekhyun rasa Channie juga tidak ada di sekitarnya. "Agghh!" kesalnya berusaha melepas ikatan tali tambang yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya. Saking kesalnya, Baekhyun menangis karena kesal juga sedih, ia menyesal mengenal seorang namja tidak waras bernama park Chanyeol.

**Park Chanyeol**

Ya, namja itu yang membuatnya juga frustasi akibat mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

**Krek**

Baekhyun reflek memandang pintu yang berada di surut kiri ruangan, terlihat seorang namja dengan topeng kelinci badut meneret seorang sosok yang besar dan tinggi kemudian sosok itu dilemparkan hingga akhirnya tubuh itu menimpanya. Seseorang dengan topeng kelinci itu pun menutup kembali pintu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan namja yang tak dikenalinya, sepertinya. Denngan kasar ia menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya agar sosok yang menindihnya jatuh ke lantai. Setelah itu Baekhyun berjalan seperti ulat mendekati wajah namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu dan seketika tubuhnya membeku.

"A-Ani….." gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**PARK CHANYEOL****?!**"

.

**TBC**

**A/N : Mian gaje hehe, mungkin ini…. Sedikit memutar otak kalian/mungkin? haha mian sangat gaje.**


End file.
